The present invention relates generally to personal flotation devices, and more particularly to wearable personal flotation devices. Personal flotation devices are commonly used to keep children or novice swimmers safe in the water by keeping the user afloat. Personal flotation devices are generally worn on the body, and add buoyancy to keep a user above water. However, problems can occur where the buoyancy provided by the personal flotation device may cause the user to be unbalanced and uncomfortable in the water. Where a user's center of gravity and center of buoyancy are greatly misaligned, a personal flotation device may even cause a user to flip over into the water and make it difficult for the user to get back upright, endangering the user. It can readily be appreciated that there is a need for a personal flotation device that keeps a user safe and upright in the water while still allowing for a comfortable range of movement. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.